Twelve Heavenly Generals
The Twelve Heavenly Generals are optional bosses that appear when entering certain floors or maps in Dungeons while carrying a Heaven's Fork (Each encounter using up a Heaven's Fork). Each General is capable of dropping rare and unique weapons, rare materials (including those which are used to make additional Forks) and second tiers of Draconic Magic. Defeating each General awards a title. Note - All Generals look like generic units except coloured gold and have a notable aura. They also wield the rare weapons they drop and have unique weapon skills. Generals *I - Vija **Description - "An avatar of the Heavenly General Vija, said to be the most martially adept of the Twelve Heavenly Generals" **Class - Berserker **Location - Palace of the Dead Floor 86 **Notable Drops - Vaisravana, Grimoire Glaciation II (Iceover II) **Title - Slayer of One *II - Enja **Description - "An avatar of the Heavenly General Enja, punisher of men's crimes." **Class - Rogue **Location - Pirate's Graveyard "Memory of Turquoise" **Notable Drops - Yama, Grimoire Inondation II (Deluge II) **Title - Slayer of Two *III - Maitreya **Description: "An avatar of the Heavenly General Maitreya, who extends the hand of Salvation to deserving mortals." **Class: Knight **Location - Phorampa Wildwood in "Heart of Wildwoods" **Notable Drops - Kumbhira, Grimoire Distortion II (Gaia Strike II) **Title - Slayer of Three *IV - Ijana **Description: "An avatar of the Heavenly General Ijana, who staves off disease and calamity." **Class: Knight **Location - Palace of the Dead Floor 96 **Notable Drops - Ishana, Grimoire Inondation II (Deluge II) **Title - Slayer of Four *V - Chandra **Description: "An avatar of the Heavenly General Chandra, who borrows the power of the moon in battle." **Class: Dragoon **Location - Palace of the Dead Floor 93 **Notable Drops - Kshuparaka, Grimoire Glaciation II (Iceover II) **Title - Slayer of Five *VI - Vayu **Description: "An avatar of the Heavenly General Vayu, said to be the wisest of the Twelve Heavenly Generals." **Class: Valkyrie **Location - Floating Ruins of San Bronsa Floor 4 **Notable Drops - Pavana, Grimoire Ouragan II (Vortex II) **Title - Slayer of Six *VII - Indra **Description: "An avatar of the Heavenly General Indra, who crushes the desires of mortals." **Class: Terror Knight **Location - Phorampa Wildwood in "Wonder at the God's Above" **Notable Drops - Vajra, Grimoire Ouragan II (Vortex II) **Title - Slayer of Seven *VIII - Rakshas **Description: "An avatar of the Heavenly General Rakshas, who brings destruction and devastation to this world." **Class: Ninja **Location - Floating Ruins of San Bronsa on Floor 8 **Notable Drops - Bakasura, Grimoire Tempete II (Tempest II) **Title - Slayer of Eight *IX - Ahurama **Description: "An avatar of the Heavenly General Ahurama, known as an ogre among the twelve Heavenly Generals." **Class: Swordmaster **Location - Palace of the Dead on Floor 77 **Notable Drops - Asura, Grimoire Fournaise II (Annihilation II) **Title - Slayer of Nine *X - Asurama **Description: "An avatar of the Heavenly General Asurama, the great revealer, who protects and preserves the teachings of the gods" **Class: Cleric **Location - Palace of the Dead Floor 89 **Notable Drops - Sagara, Grimoire Supplices II (Diablo's Spite II) **Title - Slayer of Ten *XI - Aditi **Description: "An avatar of the Heavenly General Aditi, said to be a scourge upon mankind." **Class: Lizardman Ninja **Location - Floating Ruins of San Bronsa on Floor 16 **Notable Drops - Rahula, Yama, Grimoire Supplices II (Diablo's Spite II) **Title - Slayer of Eleven *XII - Saranga **Description: "An avatar of the Heavenly General Saranga, said to have shot a great demon with its bow." **Class: Archer **Location - Floating Ruins of San Bronsa on Floor 14 **Notable Drops - Pajra, Grimoire Stellaire II (Starfall II) **Title - Slayer of Twelve Category:Sidequests Category:Non-Recruitable Character